


A Wall Apart

by bookwars



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wall Apart</p><p>A journey began with a bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wall Apart

A journey began with a bang  
And ended with a slam  
Star crossed lovers still cry  
When they look at the stars  
They only see each other if the world's at end  
Both have died inside because  
The other was gone

The fates tried to give them others but they still cry  
The past can't be changed  
A bad wolf brought them together  
Only to be ripped from each other's arms  
And shot in the heart  
They felt world's apart  
Even though  
They were only a wall apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First fan fic/poem .Thanks for reading


End file.
